sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Zero: Anniversary / Transcript
Inside a big room, looking like it was inside a temple or something similar, a young girl was seen putting down some of the paintings. "What are you doing there?" A boy wondered from behind and sounded pretty surprised. "I'll change the paintings." The girl answered shortly. Then, the girl got introduced as "Koseki Shinju" "Paintings, why's that?" The boy wondered, who was introduced as "Mikawa Ken'ichi". "You are really an idiot. How come you don't know?" Shinju replied rather pouty. "But I have to admit, we are pretty new characters..." She added thinking. "Characters...? What on earth are you talking about?" Ken'ichi questioned her words seriously. "I'm the ancient hero! But I was created last year or something like that. That's pretty harsh..." Shinju mumbled. "Seriously, what is wrong with you today?" "This day, we are celebrating the 3rd anniversary of the Sky Pretty Cure Series!" Shinju then said happily, throwing blossoms all around the room. "Really? That was fast." Ken'ichi said in surprise. "Yep, only one month ago, the last episode of the anime aired all across the land." Shinju nodded happily. "Too bad, and I have never made it in the anime..." Ken'ichi sighed. "Yeah, me neither. Only my alter ego... in a way. It was only the reborn version of my alter ego..." Shinju agreed sighning. "Huh, I at least hope, my descendants had a nice final episode..." She then added thinking and started smiling again. "Your descendants?!" Ken'ichi wondered curiously. "Jep, I'm the mother of every rainbow warrior out there! Bless me!" Shinju said seriously but ended up joking. "Is this really the end?" Ken'ichi wondered in a sad tone. "It is. The Series is over." Shinju said nodding as she was walking over to him. "But don't be sad, the future will bring many surprises to us!" She added and tried to cheer him up. Then, she walked back to the paintings. "Who needs pictures of old empresses and emperors, when there are real heroes?" She mumbled and put down a large picture and replaced it with a picture of the Sky Pretty Cures. The old painints were nicely placed on the ground. "Is it really ok that you leave the paintings on the ground?" Ken'ichi wondered a bit worried worried. "Don't worry, don't worry..." Shinju said trying to calm him down. "Don't think it would be alright!" A strict person appeared, shouting at the two. "T-Teacher!" Ken'ichi shouted surprised and stood up. "Ah, the warrior teacher has found me..." Shinju said unimpressed. "What do you think you are doing?! Put that silly picture down again and restore everything like it used to be!" The teacher said in a serious tone. "Eh? But it is our anniversary!" Shinju answered surprised. "Anniversary?" The teacher wondered slightly confused. "You we will not rest on someone else's laurels, will you?" Catastrophe - or here known as Eternal Darkness - joined them then in the room. "Ah! The eternal darkness!" Shinju shouted surprised. "What are you doing here?!" "Don't celebrate my defeat from the anime, when you still haven't achieved anything here yet." Eternal darkness then said unimpressed. "Oh... yeah, that's right!" Shinju said remembering. "Everyone, be ready for an extension of the Sky Pretty Cure Series!" Shinju started announcing. "Prepare yourself for a special manga story!" Ken'ichi said and then Shinju joined him and both were saying, "Sky Pretty Cure:" Then the remaining two were joining as well, "Legend of the Rainbow!" With that, the five characters were shown pointing at the reader with the logo of the manga in front of them. ... Category:Manga Transcripts